


One Sentence Fics

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LJ meme where you post anon requests or answer requests. LOTS of different pairings and well they're all ones that people requested over on the LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Fics

Gai, Kakashi - Surface

Gai tells him how the date went from bad to worse and it's all Kakashi can do to keep from smiling, but he does and instead he sighs, "If they can't see there is more to you than _this_ \--" he reaches over and tugs on a bit of green stretchy fabric, "--then they don't deserve you."

Team 7 - Masks

Kakashi frowned under his mask as he watched his students who seemed oblivious to their own, Sasuke who hid behind his anger, Naruto who hid behind his smile, and Sakura who hid behind her fear, and he wondered if they would ever understand that he hid less with his own mask than they did with theirs. 

Shino - Panties

Shino watched Hinata as the blush crawled over her cheeks at the question she'd just asked then sighed, "You lost your panties?" he asked, keeping his tone as innocent as possible because admitting he knows exactly where they are is out of the question.

Itachi - Agony

It hurt that the council asked him what they did and the hollowness that filled him when he answered with the single nod was only more pain but the feeling when he saw fear in his little brother's eyes over what he'd done was pure and simple agony that made him pray Sasuke would understand some day why he had to do the things he'd done.

Obito/Rin - Family

He knows she'll never love him the way he does her when she smiles at him and pats his shoulder because it reminds him far too much of a sister with a brother which is why he can't tell her; he knows if he does he'll lose even that when she awkwardly tries to account for his feelings because she cares too much even if it's not the way he wants her to.

Inoichi, Ino - The Talk

It should have been his wife who had to explain but she wasn't here and so it was left to him which still seemed highly unfair and he wondered if there was any way out of it, but he knew there wasn't and so he grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her back from where she was staring intently at the young uchiha, sighed and attempted to explain that attempting to use the family abilities to manipulate a boy you liked was _not_ appropriate and that he understood because he'd tried it and it would not end well because it never did when he tried to get his now deceased wife to do anything.

Kisame, Deidara - Comfort

The braying laugh was of no comfort as Sasori dusted himself and attempted to smooth his hair back out after the _'small'_ explosion had sent him flying across the room nor was Kisame's snide comment about how he thought Sasori was supposed to be good at art and he scowled and informed him that under no circumstances was what his colleague did 'art'.

Kakashi, Gai - Spandex

"It's stretchy, it breathes, and I bet it would make the ideal uniform for a shinobi," Kakashi informed Gai while holding the fabric out, "And the color would look great on you," he added and if Gai couldn't tell when he was joking it wasn't his fault.

Kakashi, Sasuke - Devotion

Kakashi liked to believe he understood because he was dedicated to Konoha and would do and had done _'anything'_ more than once for his village but perhaps he didn't truly understand because maybe there was no understanding the level of devotion Sasuke had to his revenge and his brother.

Genma - Chewing Gum

Iruka watched Genma flop down in the chair, the senbon bobbing as he chewed something, and he couldn't resist asking, "Wasn't Raidou chewing gum when he was in here a moment ago," nor was he surprised when Genma only smirked at him in response.

Kiba/Shikamaru - Twizzlers

Shikamaru shook his head as Kiba very deliberately sucked the piece of licorice into his mouth and then grinned over at him, though he couldn't help but realize he wanted to see those lips sliding over something else entirely.

Tenten - Self-reliance

Being an orphan Tenten wasn't used to having anyone to help her or take care of her so sometimes she forgot she wasn't alone and the silent reminder of Neji's hand on her shoulder both surprised her and filled her with joy.

Naruto/Hinata - Sunshine

When they're rebuilding the village and the sun is shining like nothing in the world could be wrong he wants to tell her because she was his savior and yet he knows if he tells her how he feels, that her love means everything to him he won't be able to do what he knows he needs to do and that would be the end of her and everyone else, so instead he says nothing and avoids her.

Gai/Yamato - Curiousity

He hadn't thought anything of the loud, obnoxious man at first but when Kakashi had blown them both off to go off with Iruka he'd decided 'what-the-hell' and continued drinking with Gai, now though he was beginning to realize that Gai was more than that, he was funny and charming and when he smiled, _truly_ smiled, it was extremely sexy and _now_ he was curious.

Kakashi/Iruka - Feather

"Stop it," Iruka laughed, scowling playfully at Kakashi who'd offered to give him a foot massage only to give up after a few minutes and instead begin trailing feather light kisses up his bare legs which was making it extremely difficult to pretend the paperwork he was supposed to finish was going to get done, though he supposed it was his own fault for running around their apartment in nothing but boxers.

Kakashi - Forgiveness

Sometimes when he stood there he wanted nothing more than their forgiveness, but at the same time he knew he didn't deserve it because they were no longer alive to give it.

Tenzou/Iruka - Coy

Tenzou is fascinated by how Iruka could go from violence and anger to sweet and nice to mock innocence with that coy little smirk all in the matter of ten minutes, but he never tells him because knowing Iruka the man would only use it to his advantage later.

Kakashi/Tenzou - Names

1) Tenzou was the name put on the paperwork when they found him, Yamato was the name given to him use with team seven, but sometimes he wondered if he'd had a name before either or if he'd just had a number and it makes him doubt his own humanity because of it.

2) He tells Kakashi he prefers Yamato now but whenever his sempai calls him Tenzou in that hushed voice beside his ear so no one else will here... he can't help the shiver that slides down his spine.

Iruka, Anko - Daybreak

He sat on top of the monument and watched the sun break over the broken city and it reminds him of those days years ago when he'd waited for her to return with Orochimaru and how he'd been so sure she'd come back, this time though... Iruka wondered if the story would be different.

Itachi, Sasuke - Hospital

Itachi knows the minute that he sees the tiny, wrinkly, pink baby that there is nobody he will ever love as much as he loves his new baby brother.

Jiraiya/Tsunade - Insult

She tells him she's insulted and that the writing is childish, but really Tsunade is flattered that the female characters in his stories are modeled off of her and she wishes she was half as brave as them so she could tell him.

Ibiki/Anko - Limits 

She won't tell him when it's too much which is why she's never in charge when they play their little games, but Ibiki also never tells her that the things she ask him to do were long since beyond his own limits because the only one he trust not to hurt her is himself even if it hurts him to do what she ask.

Tenten - Hair

Her own hair was a slightly coarse and tangled easily so she kept it up, but his was soft and so silky that she wanted to run her fingers thorough it and she'd done it once while her teammate slept though she would never be brave enough to tell Neji that she had or what she longed for.

Temari - Cherry 

Temari had watched Shikamaru and Kiba dance around the fact they liked each other for the past two hours and it was getting old so she leaned back against Shino and laughed, "Kiba, your nose needs work if you can't smell it on him that, that boy wants you to pop his ass cherry."

Neji, Hinata - Rain In Her Eyes

1) He watches her crying while she watches 'him' but when he ask about it she smiles and claims it's the rain.

2) The wedding was a beautiful outdoor event and the gentle rain that fell did nothing to stop it which Hinata was more than grateful for since it hid the tears and when people asked if she was okay she could smile, say it was nothing, and have them believe her.

Iruka - Failure

If Naruto was his greatest success and he likes to think he taught Naruto to never give up so Iruka thinks he is, then Sasuke is his greatest failure because all of the love and affection Iruka gave Naruto might have saved Sasuke, but now it's too late.

Sakura/Lee - Couch

Sakura is well aware that the couch is big enough for six or seven of them to crowd onto it because she'd been there when they'd done such things so it really wasn't necessary for her to sit so close to Lee while they watched the movie, but she did anyway and the blush and the nervous glances he kept giving her was oddly endearing.

Naruto, Sasuke - Procrastination

He keeps putting it off by either telling himself he needs more power or that he needs to take care of other things in his way or simply that Naruto is still a waste of his time and effort, but every new excuse he comes up with makes him wonder if he'll be able to break the bond when the time comes because he knows it's the only one he has left and maybe it's stronger than any of the others ever were.

Kakashi/Iruka, Sai - Sketch

Kakashi smirks, looking over the sketch before handing Sai the quills from snow country; it's a fair trade and he's almost tempted to ask Sai how the boy convinced the sexy academy teacher to pose nude but then he decides it will be more entertaining to ask Iruka directly, preferably after several bottles of sake when the man won't just get violent over the embarrassment and might actually tell him the truth.

Sasuke, Sakura - Breast

It was an accident and entirely Naruto's fault, but when Sasuke reached forward instinctively to stop the fall and one of his hands landed on the very soft mound of flesh, that he realized far too late was Sakura's breast, not even he could stop the embarrassed blush that warmed his cheeks.

Kurenai/Anko - Solace

Anko wasn't good at 'touchy-feely' stuff, but Kurenai had had enough of that lately so the booze and bad movies were a more welcomed distraction from the ache in her chest than anything else could have been.

Gen/Rai - Burn

Genma never looked at him the way everyone else did; the pity was never there and when Raidou had asked him about the odd expressions he caught on Gen's face soemtimes his best friend's cheeks had flushed before he finally admitted that despite his own lack of scars he found them erotic in kind of the same fashion dangerous missions got him aroused; Rai couldn't say he was disappointed by the response.

Hyuuga - Blind

Hanabi wasn't blind, but she was starting to wonder about her family with the way Neji seemed completely oblivious to way his teammate with the buns looked at him or the way his other teammate looked at her sister and Hinata was no better if she thought Hanabi didn't see the way she returned Lee's 'glances' with shy smiles now that it was obvious Naruto didn't return her feelings.

Sai - Delicate

1) She used to think he was cold and so she never would have thought the word applied to him, but when Sakura sees the delicate smile Sai has on his lips when he looks at the picture of his brother... she can think of no better word to describe him except perhaps 'fragile'.

2) He paints her and he knows she'd hate it because the lines are thin and delicate and she would see weakness in them but he paints her the way he sees her and sees how close she is to breaking when she thinks about Sasuke and Naruto and what they're going to do and how helpless she is to stop them.

Kakashi, Gai - Mnemophobia

They have more in common than most people realize because neither of them want to forget the past and both of them fear it whenever they look at their teams.

Anko - Honey

It's sticky, like honey, and Anko lets her mind drift to taste of it on Iruka's skin as she licked the trail up his stomach where the piece of dango had rolled down it; she remembers that because it's a far more pleasant thought than reality and it lets her smile despite the pain she's in now.

Ibiki/Gai - Alive

When Inoichi asked him what he liked so much about Gai Ibiki couldn't answer, but his friend just laughed and said it was a good a thing even if he didn't know because he'd never seen Ibiki look so alive and that made Ibiki think that maybe _that_ was it exactly.

Lee, Gai - Daddy Issues

It broke Gai's heart when he realized that Lee's father didn't come to the hospital because while it was one thing not to come to the genin graduation or the chunin exams it was another to realize that Lee's only living relative cared so little that he couldn't be bothered to put his sake down long enough to find out if he would be okay.

Konohamaru/Hanabi - First Kiss

Hanabi saw the way that little redheaded moron what's-her-face looked at Konohamaru and while she'd been subtly trying to get him to realize he liked her it was obvious that this girl with the stupid looking 'pig-tails' didn't seem to understand because she kept making eyes at him so Hanabi reasoned there was no other choice and shoved Konohamaru against the fence and kissed him right in front of his teammates just to make it clear who he was really interested in.

Lee/Hinata - Halycon

From the moment he meets Neji and by extension her, he can't take his eyes off of her, her grace, her beauty, her smile, but his teammate would never approve he thinks so he devotes himself to chasing Sakura who has no Neji but even while he does it's Hinata, always Hinata, who makes him stop and stare.

Neji/Ten - Prayer

He knows he doesn't have a prayer with her because she isn't broken the way he is or the trapped the way he is and he could never ask her to be.

Yamato/Sakura - Bloom

He's watched her go from an awkward teen to a beautiful young woman and Kakashi can't help but smile under his mask as he watches her throw her arms around his kohai's neck because they really are perfect together with his calm, unassuming nature and her stubbornly fierce one.

Yamato/Iruka - Scary Face 

Yamato's _'scary face'_ doesn't work on Iruka, perhaps because he has his own, or maybe because not even Ibiki scares Iruka and the man scares everyone, of course it could just be that Iruka has seen what he looks like when he crawls out of bed in the mornings.

Gai, Tenten - Teddy Bear

The injury that lands her in the hospital isn't serious, not really, but when she looks from Lee and Neji to him with those pleading eyes he knows exactly what it is she needs and it's only a very slight nod that he gives as his promise that he will in fact fetch her Teddy and it's understood he'll do so without the two teen boys any wiser about her precious treasure.

Obito - Erotic

She's pretty always, beautiful when she smiles, gorgeous when she laughs, but when Rin closes her eyes and licks her lips to further relish the taste of the chocolates it's more than that and Obito can't help the way his cheeks burn as he watches her.

The Sanin - Kingdom of God

They stepped into the onsen and Jiraiya threw his arms wide at the sight of all the beautiful girls and thought they truly must have done something right in another life if their mission was here because now he'd get to see Tsunade in one of those skimpy little bikinis and it was likely his voicing those thoughts that caused Tsunade to plant a fist upside his head, but even that couldn't erase the thought or his enthusiasm.

Kakashi, Sakura - Underage

"Ow, ow, ow," he complains as Sakura pulls him out of the 'book store' by his ear while yelling at him about how he can get his fucking porn _after_ their mission and all he can think is that it was completely unfair that he wasn't safe from her in there when she was clearly underage and shouldn't have been allowed in there in the first place.

Hiashi, Hinata - Proud

When Hinata finds out what her father has told Neji about what happened with his father her chest tightens and it's weeks before she can do anything except beam with pure joy and admiration at how brave he is and how proud she is.

Jiraiya, Mei - Biggest Fan 

She's scary in her enthusiasm and Jiraiya has no problem admitting that she is very beautiful but biggest and 'most willing' fan or not he avoids her after all one powerful kunoichi to deal with is enough.

Sasuke/Sakura - Regret

She regrets so much when it comes to Sasuke and they all cause her pain but the worst part is that despite it all Sakura wouldn't change anything except the end.

Zabuza, Suigetsu: Annoying

Zabuza has trouble remembering the kid's name, but when he runs into him again years later and the mouthy runt says that if he has a new sword he should just give him his old one while looking at Haku like he wants to devour him all Zabuza can think is that he's never met a more annoying kid.

Mei, Yagura - Terror

He was her friend and Mei remembers a Yagura before he became that terrifying monster of a leader that she always knew wasn't him and when he dies in her arms she promises she always will.

Itachi - Necrotic

He feels dead, longs for it even, and he has ever since that day because anything would be better than this necrosis that he exist in, this life that isn't.

Chouji - Anonymous

Chouji used to wish he was invisible or that he looked like everyone else and then Shikamaru and now the last thing he wants is to be some anonymous face in the crowd.

Neji, Hinata - Control

His control is absolute, his genius unquestioned, his anger known, even his goal to destroy it all is fact and still somehow Hinata sees past everything and Neji knows it because when she hands him his tea, smiles, and whispers "Neji nii-san  I miss them too," he knows she means his parents and her mother. 

Kakashi/Sakura - Protection

He saw Rin in her a lot and it made him want to protect her but whenever she looked at Sasuke he knew there were some things he simply couldn't protect her from and her heart was one of them.

Madara, Itachi - Car

"What is that thing supposed to be? What does it do?" Itachi asked, raising a horrified eyebrow at the shiny black box Madara had called a _'car'_.

Tobi - Ritalin

He'd _never_ liked him but after Tobi had been assigned to partner with him Deidara had started combing through Orochimaru's old lab in search of some kind of cure and now as he held the bottle labled 'Ritalin' up he had to admit everyone had a good side.

Orochimaru - Karaoke

There were tests Orochimaru's underlings had to undergo and one of the most stringent was one that tested their vocal range which he claimed had various practical reasons but really he'd just always hated being tone deaf.

Shikamaru, Ino - Cheating

He knew she cheated but in the end it was too much trouble to argue with her about it so he let her and if Ino wanted to make a scene about it he didn't care because after all it _was_ just a game.

Sakura - High

Sakura slid her feet a little closer to the edge of the cliff, deliberately not using her chakra, and took a deep breath; it smelled of freedom, farewells, and forgetfulness when she was this close, this high, but she knows she can't have it any of it no matter how much she wants it because if she lets go and falls it would not be just her death but Naruto's, Kakashi's, and those of everyone who loves her so she breathes it in then steps back like she always does.

Neji/Hinata - Incest

What the elders had proposed was a marriage strictly in name but Hinata shook her head because while it would bring the houses together it would mean Neji trading one cage for another and she loved her nii-san enough to know if he was going to find happiness he needed his freedom.

Sakura - Murder

"Don't!" she growls, grabbing Ino's hand a half-second before it can squash the small creature, "We see enough death we don't murder of an innocent spider to it, do we?"

Madara, Konan - Delicate

He watches the paper dissolve as it sinks under the weight of the water and he imagines it's her face as she drowns because even if she is on his side a part of him simply can't help but want to destroy such a delicate thing as her.

Konan, Yahiko - Ghost

She's always felt Yahiko beside her, now as she prepares another exploding tag she feels Nagato's, and soon she knows she'll be with them.

Deidara, Itachi - Insanity

Deidara knows that they're all crazy but the only one he fears is Itachi because he's the one who _almost_ sounds sane until he looks at you and you see the true depth of his depravity in those calm black pools that beckon to Death.

Kakashi/Sasuke - Crush

He _doesn't_ have feelings for Kakashi and it's _not_ his sensei's face that he pictures when jerks himself off and if he wants to keep telling himself that who's going to stop him?

Anko/Hinata - Onsen

Anko loves onsens and all the beautiful girls that she can devour with her eyes so when Hinata blushes and clutches at her towel she can't resist stealing it or pushing her in since after all that pale skin looks so incredibly good when it's flushed a nice bright red.

Tenten - Beautiful

1) Hinata pinned the last of the flowers around the bun and sighed, "You make the most beautiful bride, TenTen."

2) Watching Tenten kneeling in front of the grave marker, tears pouring down her cheeks, Lee was without words because as much as it had hurt to lose Neji seeing her dedication to him even now, years later, was heart-wrenchingly beautiful.

3) Blood and dirt covered her in splashes and swaths of murky red, sweat poured down her skin darkening the fabric with it's wetness, and locks of brown hair slipped out of the failing buns knotted on top of her head yet Neji found himself captivated by her beauty in that moment; her fierceness and determination protect her village against the dead that had risen up under the enemies hand was more captivating than anything he'd ever seen before.

Naruto, Sai - Drool

Naruto frowned at the picture Sai was drawing and then back at their sleeping teammate before hesitantly and very quietly offering advice "I don't think Sakura-chan will like your picture if you don't erase the drool."

Konohamaru/Hanabi - Fool

Konohamaru didn't quite understand how Hanabi calling him an idiot and deliberately making a fool of him in front of their class as kids was supposed to add up to her liking him, but when he took his teammates' suggestion and pushed her up against the mission room wall and kissed her at sixteen she _didn't_ push him away.

Iruka/Gai - Authority

They could say what they liked about Gai's crazy training regiment and his insane antics, Iruka had it on good authority that it all translated to more stamina in the bedroom than anyone else and when he uttered the words 'sixteen hours' when asked 'why him' by the rest of the guys at bar their jaws hit the floor and proved his point.

Gaara - Laughter

When it was all over the thing that Gaara found he missed the most was Naruto's laughter.

Hinata - Lace

When Kiba held up the black lace panties and laughed about how Hinata shouldn't leave her girlie things laying around she didn't correct him, instead she took them and then quietly slipped them back to Shino without a word.

Sasuke - Heartstrings

The entire time she'd carried him she'd known he was destined for great things and now as she watched Itachi holding him she knew they would reach them together, but what Mikoto will never see is how terribly right she was.

Ibiki - Cake

Ibiki hadn't informed anyone what the day marked so he was surprised by the small cake that sat on his desk when he came in, but it shocked him when he realized it was from Gai and it made him wonder if maybe there wasn't more to the man than the loud proclamations and even louder outfit so he cleared his schedule for the rest of the day and went to find the answer to his question raised by an unassuming piece of chocolate cake.

Gaara - Birthday

There were reasons Gaara trusted his sister and brother, reasons he didn't kill them when they said things that he didn't like hearing, and every birthday that came and went he was reminded of those reasons because even if it was just a poorly made card or a old toy of theirs they had always remembered; this year was no different and even with the entire town celebrating this time around they still took the time to bake him a cake and make him a card that they shared just the three of them plus Baki in the privacy of his office.

Ino, Deidara - Hairstyles

The second Ino saw the blonde she decided he was her teams target whether they wanted him to be or not because there was no way somebody was stealing her hair style and making it look better while she was still alive.

Sai - Pretty

He'd meant it when he called Sakura ugly, but watching her fight, trees shattering under her fist, dust flying while the ground exploded from a stomp of her foot, all of it executed with perfect control, Sai could see how wrong he was because while Sakura really wasn't 'pretty' her emotions were another matter.

Kakashi - Accidents

Kakashi stared at the spot on the floor, then back at his ninken, and sighed and tapped his foot waiting for one of them to cower and admit to the accident, but when none of them did he looked at Pakkun and sighed, "You guys insist your not pets so don't think I'll be the one cleaning this up and you're the pack leader so you figure out who's responsible or _you_ clean it up," and then he grabbed a can of green tea from the fridge and disappeared back towards his bedroom to read his book.

Kakashi/Iruka - Accismus

At first Kakashi ignores Gai's shouts about how it is the spring time of his youth and it's only natural he would seek out another to spend it with and how very happy is that his rival and friend has found somebody has somebody who stirs his heart, then when the rumors spread to the entire village that he pursuing 'The Fair Iruka' and people started asking questions about why he spent so much 'unnecessary' time in the mission room he'd tried outright denying it, but when Iruka smiled at him when he turned in mission reports he couldn't help but blush and when Iruka asked him to dinner it seemed silly that he'd ever tried to pretend he wasn't completely enamored by the man so he said yes.

Kakashi - Rampage

He should have known better than to tuck the report in a pocket instead of in his book where he wouldn't forget and when Iruka drags him by his ear back to the academy two days later and pushes him into a chair beside Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, and shockingly even Gai for a remedial class on 'How To Write A Proper Report And Get It Turned In On Time' all he can think is that somebody should really get that man laid so he'll stop going on these little rampages and when Iruka turns his back to write on the board he thinks maybe he should do if just so he can show the man he can do some things right.

Sasuke/Saukra - Skinless

She wakes up screaming from the dream and for weeks afterward she can't get the image of Sasuke standing over her, her skin flayed open across her chest and her still beating heart in his hands while his lips twist up in that knowing half-smirk and his eyes echo the coldness she'd seen only days before when she'd tried to kill him, couldn't, and realized he had no qualms about killing her.

Pakkun - Puppylove

1\. Just because Pakkun doesn't argue with her despite being the pack leader, not that anyone can, and just because he pushes everyone else out of the way so he can lay beside her, and just because sitting on Buru's head gives him the perfect view of her, not that he's looking at her specifically anyway, and just because he's taken more than a few kunai aimed at her doesn't mean he sees Uuhei any differently than any of the other members of their pack.

2\. Sakumo can't help but laugh when he sees his three-year-old son curled up with the pack his face barely visible among all the different coats of fur and he knows that no matter what happens Kakashi will have them because they love him as much as he loves them, especially Pakkun.

Sakumo, Kakashi - Disappointment

Sakumo could deal with the scorn from the villagers, bear the looks other shinobi, even his team, gave him now that he'd failed and fallen from the pedestal _they_ had put him on, and he could even cope with the fact that the war and deaths it caused were on his hands now, but the disappointment in Kakashi eyes made him feel small and weak and ashamed.

Pakkun, Ningame - Rivalry

Pakkun doesn't have a problem with people cooing at him or petting him because the attention and treats are nice, that is of course until Ningame calls him Kakashi's 'pet' and now he refuses any such attentions where anyone can see so that Ningame can't call him that, but when they're home and Kakashi scratches that spot right behind his ears, Pakkun things Ningame is really just jealous.

Lee/Hinata - Sanctuary

She'd failed again, the disappointment in her father's eyes when she'd been bested by one of the other, _younger_ girls in the hyuuga household had driven her to the training grounds where she could cry without being watched, and when Lee found her there and hugged her instead of giving some speech about not giving up the world felt right again.

Ayame - Dreams

Ayame loves her job and while a part of it has to do with her love of cooking it has even more to do with the fact that ever since she can remember she's listened to the dreams of the people who sat on the stools and watched them become reality, but none of them compare to Naruto and seeing his come true and when he's lifted onto the shoulders of the villagers a hero she knows her and her father got to be a part of his dream because they always made sure he had enough ramen to fill his stomach even when he didn't have enough money to pay for it.

Neji, Gai - Respect

Neji thought nothing much of his jounin sensei until he sees him spar with Kakashi; not only does the man hold his own against the legendary 'Copy-nin', landing just as many hits, in the end he actually wins and then when Kakashi claps him on the back _laughing_ over the insane move Gai used to win, Neji can't help but be in awe of the man since after all if such a well respected shinobi like Kakashi respects Gai and calls him friend then clearly he has under-estimated his sensei.

Neji, Gai - Brothers

Gai acted as a father to Tenten and Lee because they had none, but towards Neji who did and who'd lost him in such a tragic way, Gai treated him more as he a younger brother, guiding, understanding, but always equals.

Neji - Shampoo

Tenten smiled and shook her head, feigning innocence because she wasn't about to tell Neji she'd stolen his shampoo just so she could smell it and imagine he was holding her; she was even contemplating washing her pillowcase with it.

Kakashi, Anyone - Wedding

1\. Three years ago he'd thought he had no one, he'd told Sasuke as much, but  Iruka had reminded him that he had Naruto and Sakura if not Sasuke, and  now as he stood with Iruka in front of everyone he realized he also had  Tenzou and Gai who were his best _men_ since giving simply one of  them the title would have caused more problems than he wanted to deal  with and Naruto was already acting as Iruka's and giving them both it  lead to one of the best bachelors' parties ever which in the process  proved he had even more since half the village and damn near every shinobi in it showed up to wish him and Iruka well.

2\. Iruka smoothed the fabric on Kakashi's kimono and chuckled, "You were jealous when Naruto asked me to be his bestman at his wedding and now that Sakura has asked you to give her away at hers you're nervous and I'm not sure which is cuter."

Kakashi, Sakura - Teach Me

He hadn't tried to teach her anything, in fact he'd tried to ignore her, but somehow Sakura had managed to learn one thing from him... that the only ones who mattered were Naruto and Sasuke and when she threw herself between them and both the chidori and rasengan slammed into her... she smiled.

Konohamaru/Hanabi - Awkward

Asking him out had been easy, there were rules for that and Hanabi understood rules, but now that they were out on an actual date where the rules didn't fit, not with Konohamaru, the awkward silences stretched and for the first time in her life she truly felt inadequate; then he kissed her and it all melted away.

Neji/Tenten - Misfits

He was the genius stuck in the branch family when he was better suited to the main one while she had no family and so belonged nowhere at all; so when Neji asked her to marry him Tenten could think of no better answer than yes because even if they never fit anywhere else at least together they did.

Tenten - Baby

1.Tenten stared at the array of implements and took a deep breath, telling herself for the hundredth time that she _can_ do this, the supplies are 'weapons', and changing this diaper was just another mission, but the words rang hollow and she wanted nothing more than to crawl under the bed and hide until Neji got home so he could do it for her... again.

2\. When Kiba grinned and called her 'baby' she didn't know if she wanted to hit him, kiss him, or laugh because while it infuriated her to be called such a demeaning nickname he was cute when he grinned in that 'oh so suggestive way' and yet it always amused the hell out of her since she knew he only did it to rile Neji up which was sweet of him; Neji was cute when he was jealous.

Kiba, Hinata - Needle

*I know I failed at the ONE SENTENCE part of this*

He watched Hinata fumble and prick herself for an hour before he gave up and snatch the needle and thread away. "Like this," he growled, gently pushing the needle through the thread and pulling it tight then repeating it. Slowly the thread formed a neat little line of stitches on the tough fabric of her coat. Kiba knew the reason his teammate didn't know how to sew was because she had servants to do the mending for her. He handed it back to her. "Watch your fingers, don't pull it too tight, and _don't_ rush."

Hinata smiled at him and then attempted the stitch again. "Who taught you to sew, your mom?"

Kiba laughed. "Yeah it's part of basic emergency care for the dogs. She made me practice it until I got it perfect cuz she's got this weird idea I'm not patient." She was though so he had no doubt that she would master it a lot faster than he had.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling the needle through again.

He couldn't help but grin, he loved seeing her do anything that made her more independent and confident even if it was something as small as sewing the hole on her own jacket.

Mikoto, Kushina - Shocked

Mikoto was irritated when Kushina kept ditching her to run off with lame excuses, she was amused when she realized her friend was in love, she was curious when her normally loudmouthed best friend wouldn't tell her who, but she quite simply dumbfounded when she caught her kissing the Yellow Flash.

Naruto, Gaara - Sharing

The chunin exams were not the first time Gaara and Naruto met although it is not until he was dying that Gaara remembered; his father had left him in a room with Naruto in what must have been one of the buildings in Konohagakure and the blonde had walked over and held a block out to him all smiles and bright blue eyes and it made Gaara wonder how he'd forgotten how connected they were so when he opened his eyes, still alive, and Naruto looked down at him he knew what fate and shared paths truly meant.

Minato - Bleach

Kushina frowned and shook her head at Minato who was standing in their bathroom with a bottle of hair solution in one gloved hand and the box in the other; she rolled her eyes and half-sighed, half-laughed, "What are you thinking, that they're going to take away your cool nick name if your hair isn't as light as it was when you were younger?"

Rock Lee - Keepsake

Lee kissed the embroidered silk then laid it flat against his skin and wrapped the white fabric around leg, smiling as he remembered, like he always did, how Hinata had blushed and said that she hoped that the keepsake would keep him safe and give him strength when he needed it.


End file.
